1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic thermometer apparatus which is capable of displaying exchangeably indoor or outdoor temperature on a single display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hitherto known electronic thermometer apparatus of the type mentioned above, changing-over or switching of the display from the indoor temperature display mode to the outdoor temperature display mode requires one switching operation, while changing-over from the latter to the former mode requires another switching operation. Further, for displaying both the indoor and outdoor temperature simultaneously, still another switching operation is necessary. Consequently, a relatively large number of parts for realizing these different switching operations are required, making the thermometer apparatus expensive to a disadvantage, aside from troublesome manipulation of the switches.